el hechizo roto
by ktita3
Summary: quien creía q en la familia de la luna no existian varones y chibichibi no era hija de serena? bueno aqui esta la respuesta,es una historia simple pero buena


El hechizo roto

Esta historia comienza hace muchos años cuando el milenio de plata recién comenzaba a adentrarse en su época dorada.

En el milenio de plata de esa época nacían niñas y niños y la ley de sucesión indicaba que el heredero debía ser el varón primogénito del rey. Un día una envidiosa hechicera que no logró obtener el amor del monarca de esa época le lanzo una maldición a ese monarca quien recién comenzaba una nueva vida junto a su linda esposa. El hechizo consistía en que de esa generación de príncipes, incluyendo al majestuoso rey, no nacerían herederos. Al correr de los años la familia real se percataba de que ni siquiera las hermanas del rey traían hijos al mundo. Un día una de las hermanas del rey se enteró por casualidad del hechizo, entonces le hizo saber a su hermano y el rey fue a rogarle a la hechicera que quitara la maldición y la bruja se negó. Ante la necesidad de traer herederos al mundo, recurrió a la hechicera de la familia quien se dio cuenta que el hechizo era muy fuerte. Buscó la manera más adecuada de contrarrestar el efecto del hechizo, pero consistía en que solo nacería una niña por monarca, y que todo volvería a la normalidad cuando el reinado de la familia real de la luna llegara a otros lugares; la hechicera le dijo que esa era la única de forma de contrarrestar el hechizo, y el rey al ver que esa era la única forma de salvar al milenio de plata accedió a hacer lo que la hechicera dijo. Un año después de eso, el rey fue el dichoso padre de la primera reina del milenio de plata, la princesa Penélope. Los años pasaron hasta que llegaron al reinado de la reina Serenity quien había dado a luz a su sucesora la princesa Serena.

Ocurrió la desgracia que desató la reina Metallia y el majestuoso milenio de plata llegó a su fin, no sin antes salvar a la princesa.

Años después, la tierra fue liberada del mal gracias a la princesa Serena, quien después se convirtió en la neo-reina Serena de la tierra, su compañero y rey de la tierra era el príncipe Endimión, hombre que conoció cuando aún era la princesa del milenio de plata.

Gracias a estos reyes la tierra vivía días de paz, el centro de gobierno se encontraba en Tokio de cristal. Y como era de esperar la reina dio a luz a una hermosa niña a quien la llamó como ella, Serena, pero le decían la pequeña dama.

La pequeña dama cuando tenía sus 4 añitos comenzó a pedirle a su mamá que le diera un hermanito, y a la reina le daba pena

decirle que no podía.

Cuatro años después, todo seguía normal y la pequeña dama estaba acostumbrada a ser la única niña del palacio y los reyes disfrutaban con mucho amor a la única hija que pudieron tener. Un día la reina comenzó a tener nauseas matutinas, antojos y a veces se desmayaba. Preocupada fue al doctor y el doctor le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse porque estaba embarazada. La noticia sorprendió a la princesa quien no podía creer que iba a tener otro bebé, pero después se deprimió un poco porque este bebé venía romper un sistema de vida. Pensó que a Endimión no le gustaría otro bebé y la pequeña dama rechazaría a su hermanito.

La primera en saber de la sorprendente noticia fue la gata luna, la mejor amiga de la reina. Luna le dijo que estuviera tranquila porque al rey le gustaría tener otro bebé y que con respecto a la pequeña dama, ella tendría que aceptar a su hermanito o hermanita.

Y por fin llegó el momento de contarles a los demás sobre su milagroso embarazo. Primero se lo contó al rey con nerviosismo, y el rey se puso contento con la llegada de su segundo bebé. Después se lo contaron a su hija quien reaccionó negativamente.

La pequeña dama embargada de un sentimiento entre rabia y pena, fue a refugiarse en los brazos de su amiga sailor pluto junto con su gata fiel Diana.

La pequeña dama le dijo a sus amigas que lo que sentía no era un rechazo a su futuro hermanito o hermanita, sólo le daba pena pensar que ahora sus padres no la quisieran más. Sailor pluto le dijo que este bebé lo único que le robaría sería su corazón, sus padres la seguirían queriendo, y que el amor de sus padres no se dividiría, sólo se multiplicaría. Animada por las palabras de la sailor scout, corrió a los brazos a de su madre a pedirle disculpas y a felicitarla. Una vez pasado el impacto de la noticia, la familia real se dispuso a esperar la llegada de su nuevo miembro.

Un mes antes de la fecha de parto, la reina tuvo que dar a luz porque su trabajo de parto se produjo antes y nada lo pudo parar.

Dio a luz a una pequeña niña, sailor mercury, la partera de la reina, le dijo que a pesar de haberse adelantado mucho, la bebé nació sanita y podía vivir la vida de un recién nacido normal. Por lo pequeñita que era, la pequeña dama quería que la llamaran Chibi, a los reyes les gustó el nombre, así que la llamaron así. (Para aquellos que son lentos en entender, la bebé era Chibi-chibi).

Los años pasaron y los reyes estaban muy orgullosos de sus hijas, todos los días las disfrutaban con mucho amor.

Tres años después del nacimiento de Chibi, la reina quedó embarazada nuevamente, y aquellos que sabían acerca del hechizo, no tardaron en darse cuenta que la neo-reina Serena es la monarca de la familia de la luna que deshizo el hechizo, y la evidencia era clara, la neo-reina Serena trajo el reinado de la familia de la luna a la tierra. Y ese hecho se comprobó más cuando meses después la reina dio a luz a un niño. El hecho fue celebrado en todo el mundo, ya que ese niño fue el primer varón nacido en muchos milenios.

El bebé se llamó Endimión , al igual que su padre, ya que ambos eran idénticos, tenían los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa, el mismo color de cabello, pero en la frente tenía la luna creciente que caracterizaba a su familia materna, la misma luna que llevó el último monarca varón de su familia.

A pesar de que la reina dio a luz a un varón, el trono le perteneció a la pequeña dama, porque cuando el último monarca hombre tuvo que cambiar la ley de sucesión, la nueva ley decía que el primogénito del rey o la reina, fuese del sexo que fuese, sería el heredero al trono. Por lo tanto el próximo gobierno también estaría a cargo de una mujer, pero a lo mejor la pequeña dama sería la madre del primer rey, después de siglos de dejar el poder a las mujeres.

FIN


End file.
